


Reeling Around, Reel me Around

by SteelGrace



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Raelle what have you gotten into, The Goddess takes charge, You don't refuse the mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelGrace/pseuds/SteelGrace
Summary: Raelle doesn't know that the reel actually dances you.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Reeling Around, Reel me Around

Raelle skidded into the line with her unit still feeling off kilter from her conversation with Scylla. The approving look from Abigail and the grateful one from Tally a balm to her sore heart and head in that moment.

“Thank you.” Sighed Tally.

“I said I’d be here.” Reminded Raelle running a hand through her hair, her head was pounding.

Tally smiled widely and seized Abigail and Raelle by the arms when the music began, “Let’s go.”

Abigail and Raelle found themselves jerked forward by Tally’s move forward. Abigail mouthing ‘Tally Ho’ to Raelle as they were pulled along causing a smirk to flash at the corner of Raelle’s lips.

The moment they chucked their shoes and stepped onto the dance floor; the world swept away. Raelle went from in control to along for the ride. From that bare foot on the dance floor, she felt lightning crawl up her spine and her body leaped forward of its own volition. She knew the steps, but no she didn’t know the steps. Sgt. Tansey had said that the reel would guide them through the steps, that it knew them better then they knew themselves. She never said anything about being a puppet to the reel.

As Raelle started a series of spins that had her whipping around at dizzying speeds. Turn, Abigail had found one her guys the curly haired young man locking arms with her. Turn, Tally and Glory were sliding arms over each other’s shoulders grinning. Turn, General Alder and Witch Father were at the center of the circle flirting like young lovers. Turn, Scylla is getting changed into a white uniform. Turn, Porter is sleeping in a field of flowers. Turn, Byron whirls past with a gentle smile. Turn, Drill Sgt. Quartermain has a tuning fork in her hand as she talks to General Bellweather.

Raelle lunges out of her spin into a triangle of her unit, they clap and step in unison circling around each other swaying before they part again to mix with the other dancers. She should feel scared, but that feeling is so far away with the energy crawling up her spine. Goddess what’s happening? Raelle feels almost intoxicated at this point, the headache that had been plaquing her gone along with her control.

Turn, Alder looks on with dark eyes over Witch Father’s shoulder.

Sidestep, Turn, and curl a hand around the waist of a pretty brunette woman with green eyes pulling her hips into her own as they spin in lock step.

Raelle skims her lips along green eye’s jaw line and nips at her ear as they part, leaving the woman with a glazed look.

Scylla, she thinks. Syclla should be here with her.

Raelle falls to her knees her head thrown back and back bowed, running her hands down her jacket, down her hips. She spins up from her knees, spinning through the air to land on her feet and joining the forming circle around the General and Witch Father.

At this point there is no thought as everyone breaks into pairs and trios. Laughter falling from her lips to mix with Byron’s as she holds him up by the collar of his shirt. No question on the images she had seen as she and Byron walk off with arms around each other giggling. A sort fugue settling over her as she speaks with Byron, like how she imaged she would if she’d ever had a brother. 

Byron falls asleep somewhere around midnight, doesn’t notice when Raelle staggers away from their spot to slip into the forest. Raelle doesn’t know where she’s going walking blindly down a path that is suddenly there beneath her feet. The ground is soft is soft beneath her bare feet as she walks towards a glitter in the distance.

She becomes aware in a moonlit field of flowers. Blinking Raelle turns around slowly taking in the view of softly glowing flowers and glittering moths traveling over petals. Arms hug her around the waist and a chin rests softly on her shoulder. Raelle hugs the arms at her waist as she looks up at the moon strangely calm.

“Our loved ones have the greatest ability to heal or destroy us.” A soft voice tickles at her ear.

“Sometimes we don’t choose who we love, our hearts choose for us.” Comments Raelle, “Our hearts want someone so badly that they blind us to the power they have given someone over us.”

“But isn’t it worth it, to give and be trusted with a heart in turn, to beat beside your own?”

“Because sometimes the heart chooses wrong, and the pain is unbearable.” A tear falls from Raelle’s eye trailing down her cheek. Soft lips kiss the tear away.

“I am sorry my daughter, but I must ask of you to bare the hurt and give your heart freely. I need you to show a lost soul the way home.” The voice holds infinite sorrow and love as it speaks.

“Scylla!” Raelle cries falling to her knees, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

“I cannot guarantee success daughter, in the end the choice is hers, but I promise you solace in my embrace when you seek it. I promise I will give you a half to your whole if not in this life them the next.” Arms cradle Raelle offering love without reserve.

She can hear her mama’s voice now, “Be strong baby girl, I need you to be strong.”

“I promise mama, I’ll do my best.” She promises as exhaustion finally pulls her under. She doesn’t feel when strong arms carry her back to Byron, letting her curl up in soft grass. Doesn’t know that Scylla is sighing in relief as the bird escapes from the room. That a balloon watches a General walk away. Raelle doesn’t know that she won’t remember this in the morning even as she keeps the promise she made.


End file.
